This application relates to electrochemical cells, and particularly the type of cells configured as single-use strips that are used in home testing for analytes such as glucose.
Combinations of test strips and meters for the electrochemical detection of analytes such as glucose are known. In the test strip, there are routinely at least two electrodes between which an electrochemical signal is generated. The magnitude of this signal is indicative of the amount of the analyte present in the sample. The signal may be a measurement of current, that is an amperometric signal; a measurement of potential, that is a potentiometric signal, or a measurement of charge, that is a coulometric signal.
The electrodes which make actual contact with the sample to be evaluated for the presence and/or amount of analyte are connected to conductive leads, which in turn are connected to connectors, through which the strip is connected to a meter apparatus for detection and processing of the electrochemical signal to provide an indication of presence and/or amount of analyte to the user. The use of a separate meter allows the use of disposable electrode strips, and reusable electronics.
In general, in known disposable electrode strips, the strip is a flat rectangular strip with a top and a bottom major surface, two long sides, and two short sides or ends. Sample is generally introduced at one end, and the connectors are generally disposed at the opposite end. One lead/connector combination is provided for each electrode, and the leads and the associated connectors are generally disposed in a side-by side orientation parallel to the long sides of the strip.
This configuration of the connectors represents the accepted standards. It has one significant drawback, however, in that insertion of the strip into the meter is only correct in one direction. If the connectors are only on one surface of the strip (for example, the top), the insertion of the strip upside down (that is with the top surface down) may result in no electrical connection. It would be desirable to have an electrode connector configuration that overcomes this drawback.